


whole world

by Lora_Leng



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Headcanon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: Дранг дергает правым ухом.





	1. Стурм(/)Дранг, "если ты предашь Империю"

Дранг дергает правым ухом.

Стурм путешествует с ним не первый год и знает его как свои пять пальцев — а возможно и лучше; левое дрожит, когда напарник сплетает новую ложь, правое — когда ему приходится говорить правду.

Второе нравится ему меньше, первое нравится меньше ей, но перед лицом бога в черных доспехах они равны — Стурм выдыхает и убирает ладонь с рукояти меча.

***

Жесткая щетина проходится по ребристой поверхности рога, и Стурм непроизвольно жмурится от удовольствия. Ее настроение не может испортить даже болтовня Дранга — в конце концов, это неотъемлемая часть ее окружения.

— Если ты предашь Империю, — перебивает она очередной бессмысленный рассказ, — если ты предашь _меня_ , я тебя убью.

— Не буду столь категоричен в отношении Империи, моя дорогая, — отвечает Дранг со смешком, ничуть не обескураженный ее словами, и тянется щеткой ко второму рогу, — но тебя я предавать не собираюсь.

Золотая сережка мелодично позвякивает, но Стурм сидит спиной и не видит, правая или левая.


	2. Лурия, Катарина, "спой мне колыбельную"

— Спой мне колыбельную, Катарина, — просит Лурия.

Острые зубы царапают язык, и говорить ей тяжело; Ракам бы сказал, что ей теперь не стоит класть палец в рот, но Ракама тут нет. Есть остров-легенда, остров-мечта, куда их принес ветер с востока, есть замолкшая Грандсайфер, есть цена за любопытство, оказавшаяся слишком высокой.

— Все в порядке, — шепчет Катарина — голос у нее срывается, — все в порядке, все в порядке, не бойся.

Лурия улыбается ей, как каждому зверю и птице, которых она встречала на пути, потому что единственная здесь, кто боится, — это сама Катарина, потому что Лурии больше неведом страх, потому что сотни поглощенных Первобытных Чудовищ дали ей свою силу.

И сила эта ее изменила.

— Все в порядке, — подтверждает она. — Спой мне колыбельную.

Вьюнок прорастает под ней, обвивает темные когти, длинный хвост — она бы вырвалась, если бы захотела, она не хочет ничего, кроме забвения.

Катарина поет и, преодолевая дрожь, гладит узорчатую небесно-голубую чешую.  
Лурия засыпает у ее ног, ее широкие крылья укрывают Эсталусию от восточного ветра.


End file.
